


The Past and The Present

by jannabi



Series: Luke/Lucifer [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannabi/pseuds/jannabi
Summary: Luke belongs to Lucifer but he thinks about the past.
Relationships: Lucifer/Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Luke/Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Past and The Present

**Author's Note:**

> to summarize in case its too vague: there was a war and the devildom ultimately won with Diavolo becoming the Demon King of the Devildom, Celestial Realm, and human world. He leaves the human world to itself but he has the Celestial Realm under an iron fist. Some characters are a little OOC but I tried to make it clear as to why.

Things could have done differently. Luke used to dwell on it, but now there was no point in dwelling on it. No matter how much he looked back on it there was nothing else he could fix. 

He turns to look at Lucifer. He's changed so much, fallen so far from that angel he used to idolize. Lucifer is lying beside him engaging in his newest hobby: smoking. It suits him, the corruption of your body from the inside out. But it doesn't suit Lucifer, the right hand man of the Devil King Diavolo.

Lucifer's stubble has gotten a little bit longer and paired with his cigarette it makes it obvious something is wrong. Lucifer is staring straight ahead, thinking. Luke can't stop staring and he doesn't know what compels him but he grabs the cigarette out of Lucifer's mouth, crawls across his chest and puts it out on the ashtray on the nightstand.

Lucifer takes the chance to snake his arm around Luke's waist and holds him there. "Mind telling me what that's for?"

Luke settles in, lying on top of Lucifer. "You know you're not okay right? I thought you gave me a long winded speech about how 'demons aren't all bad and stop saying demons are lesser' and all that crap. Did I miss when it went out the window or-"

Lucifer gives a harsh spank to Luke and he lets out a yelp.

"Hush angel. Behave and go to sleep."

Luke blushes and loops his arms around Lucifer's neck and mutters a 'yes sir' as he falls asleep.

\---  
I wish I never asked to stay at the House of Lamentation with you.

"You think you get a choice, human?", Lucifer had bellowed in that tomb.

Luke remembers the brothers, mute and scared. Beel had fear in his eyes, but it was a fear he was used to with how often his brother had clashed with Lucifer.

He remembers you, stepping in the way, "What are you going to do Lucifer? Lock him away like you did Belphegor?"

And that is when Luke wished Simeon had been there to offer guidance. It was never the angels, with pure robes and smooth skin, feathered wings, coming down from the clouds with a halo of light about them blowing trumpets declaring war. It was a human saying a few spiteful words that divided the brothers and ultimately allowed the demons to become something that should have been angel-exclusive: pure.

I should never have come here, Luke believes as he stares at Lucifer, a fallen angel with dark corrupted wings, horns, and claws. An aberration in His idea of an angel. An aberration who refused Him. Pure corruption.

Luke ends up at the same thought: if I hadn't gone to you and sought safety with you, would that have kept you alive? Would it have kept the world Father loved so much alive?

\----

Luke wakes up to soft murmurs, feels Lucifer's mouth moving against his hair, "Stay here with me love. Stay with me."

It's dark. Luke can't see anything but he can feel the rumble of Lucifer's voice in his chest and is lulled back into a sleep by it.

\---

"How could you do that to your own brother?!"

For once Mammon was welcome to talk, welcome to voice what was on everyone's minds.

Luke remembers the way Beelzebub had seemed hollow then, empty when he said "I trusted you."

It's then that the split occurs, that the idea of family splits exactly like it's pronunciation. The first half (Levi, Mammon, and Beelzebub) are against Lucifer. They have one idea in mind that leads them to rebelling against Lucifer, and Diavolo. The last half do something unforgivable, they (Asmo, Satan) side with Lucifer, knowing his power as the eldest and right hand of the Devildom Prince. The second half, the one directly in the middle, Is Lucifer. 

He has an oath, a responsibility to withhold to protect Lilith, to protect his brothers. You of course, had sided against Lucifer. You and him had always been neutral, but you bordered a hindrance, even if he was fond of you.

Luke remembers you siding with Mammon, you two forever by each other's side. You two were always more than a human and a demon with a pact.

Luke wonders the unspoken question: what ever happened to Lucifer's brothers?

\---

Luke is woken up by Lucifer calling his name.

“You’ve slept long enough.”

Lucifer is getting ready, he's sitting on the side of the bed, his back to Luke as he buttons down his white collared shirt. Luke stares at Lucifer's back, the shoulder blades where wings should have been. Luke feels his wings on his back, right on his shoulder blades and the bigger ones below it.

Lucifer finishes buttoning his shirt and turns around to look at Luke, "Well good morning angel."

His stubble is gone and it makes him look cleaner, less beaten down. 

"Do I have to go with you today?"

Lucifer shifts his body so Luke, still lying chest down on the bed, has his full attention. "I'd prefer it, yes. The House has demons visiting currently and are helping our King Diavolo prepare for the summit. The Tribunal will also be holding council."

Luke doesn't want to go. He has no problem with the demons, he's learned that no matter where he goes he will never be free of them but it's the Tribunal that scares him. He doesn't want Solomon, Simeon, or Michael to see him like this.

Lucifer reaches out for the collar around Luke's neck. "I'll take it off temporarily for the Tribunal love."

Lucifer's eyes look sad then, and Luke doesn't know why: Does he want to keep the collar on or does he know something about the Tribunal Luke doesn't?

"I know you don't want to come angel but the Tribunal is making a decision today and it affects you too."

Luke nods and starts to get up. He lets out a yawn and stretches. Lucifer takes the chance to cup Luke's face and place a kiss on his neck. Luke blushes and covers his face with his hands, hiding behind them.

Lucifer wants to remember Luke like this. This older Luke, that's taller, leaner, and with less fat on his face. This Luke with the short blonde hair that's so soft, absolute heaven to touch, with his angel wings behind him, pure white.

Lucifer wants it to be like this, just him making Luke blush with no one else around, no problems.

It's unrealistic and wrong to dwell in the past. Nothing can change it. Lucifer sees no problem with wishing for a moment to last forever.


End file.
